fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
Sasha '''is a cheese loving girl who's a big fan of Pizza Monsters. She debuted in Papa's Pizzeria and she has appeared in every gameria game ever since. She is a sweet, fun-loving and easy to please girl. Appearance Sasha has dark-tone skin and dark brown hair worn with a dark orange headband. She also wears a light yellow shirt with a pizza monster in the middle and dark orange trim, matching pants, and brown shoes with yellow laces. In Papa's Freezeria, her shirt changed its design (her sleeve holes changed from yellow to red). Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Peppers (bottom right) * 8 Olives * 30 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Top Bun * Onion * Pickle * Lettuce * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Black Beans * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Vanilla Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Raspberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Wings * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pretzel Bun * Cheese * Mustard * Mayo * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Large Cheddar Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Zebra Stripe Cake * Black Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n M's *Powsicle Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Cheddar Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Chili Peppers (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cresent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She won to Lisa but later she lost to Utah. *2012: She lost to Mindy. *2013: She lost to Ivy. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she's unlockable along with Yum 'n' Ms. *In Hot Doggeria, she's unlockable along with Cheddarwurst. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable along with Candy Jack-O-Lantern. Trivia *Her two favorite foods are pizza and cheese, since she is a fan of Pizza Monsters. *Her shirt is available on on Flipline Shop. *She did a little bit good in Papa's Next Chefs 2011 but she didn't do well in the contests during 2012 or 2013. *In Cupcakeria her favorite holiday is Halloween and during Halloween she is dressed as a pizza monster. *For some reason, in Pastaria, she won't order the cheesy bread (she orders garlic bread, or the cresent roll later in the ranks) even though she loves cheese so much. *Like Greg, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, and Olivia, she is a fan of one of the villain foods. (Trishna is not included because she likes a drink, not a villain.) Gallery 73jkkbfweigtr784wgbfyiw.png 76805-sasha-perfectwingeria.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Sasha dressed as a Pizza Monster for Halloween. Trick or Treat.jpg 9.jpg|Sasha's thumbs up Sasha.JPG|Sasha's original Appearance Sasha Pefect.jpg S.jpg|Sasha with the "S" customers Madsasha.jpg|'I'm sorry, I DIDN'T ORDER THIS JUNK!! And no drink!|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Order in Freezeria 7.jpg Monster sasha.png Papa's Pancakeria.png|Sasha's perfect order in Pancakeria Sad Sasha.png|Sasha is looking sad in Papa's Pancakeria. Sasha at the halloween.jpeg unlocked sasha.png|Sasha's Halloween Costume Robby and Sasha.png|Robby and Sasha...the perfect match'''!!!! Mad sasha.png|Sasha hates spices. sasha.jpg|The Sleepy Sasha... Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png Perfect Breakfast for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 3.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 4.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 5.png 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|sasha's comand in papa's burgeria HD Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Halloween Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:"S" Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Evil Food Fan Category:S customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria